


Can I Use Your Kitchen

by biscuitsandgravy



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Nagisa is a whirlwind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandgravy/pseuds/biscuitsandgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa shows up at Makoto's apartment unexpectedly for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Use Your Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Makoto!

“Mako-chan, can I use your kitchen?” Nagisa said as soon as Makoto opened the apartment door.

“Nagisa! What are you doing here?” Makoto squawked as Nagisa ignored his shock and stepped through the open door. Nagisa began removing his shoes, ignoring Makoto's question, and he noticed that Nagisa was carrying several bulging shopping bags as well as a backpack. “Nagisa!"

“Chill out, Mako-chan! Aren’t you glad to see me?” Nagisa winked. Makoto still had no idea what was going on.

“Of course I am, but how did you get here?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, you mean to Tokyo? What, did you think I wasn’t going to see you on your birthday?” Nagisa said, wandering through Makoto’s apartment, obviously looking for a kitchen.

“Well, I thought we were just going to video chat,” Makoto said.

“Oh please, what kind of boyfriend would I be then?” Nagisa laughed.

Makoto sighed. He should have expected something like this; Nagisa was never one to half-ass anything. Then, a thought occurred. “Wait, do your parents know you’re here?”

“Oh, shoot. I knew I forgot something.”

 

***

 

If Nagisa’s parents had qualms about their son’s spontaneous train trip, they at least decided that it wasn’t worth arguing about if he was already there. Nagisa made himself right at home in Makoto’s apartment, but decided that whatever he needed the kitchen for could wait. He insisted that Makoto give him a tour of all two rooms, and already seemed to have a plan for “major redecorations.”

“Mako-chan, you look like you could use a shower,” Nagisa suddenly said, with a shifty glance at his shopping bags. This set off alarm bells in Makoto’s head.

“Uh,” he started, not sure how to convince his boyfriend that he didn’t need a shower.

“Brush your teeth, then? Do you want to kiss?  If we’re going to kiss later, you should brush your teeth. I already brushed mine,” Nagisa was still acting suspicious, but Makoto couldn’t argue with him this time (especially after his lunch of garlic shrimp with Haru). “And while you’re at it, you should floss. And maybe wash your face. And really, a shower never hurts.”

Makoto resigned himself to spending some time in the bathroom, since that’s obviously what Nagisa wanted.

 

***

 

After following Nagisa’s not-so-subtle hints, Makoto tried to stretch out his time in the bathroom as long as possible, but he could only brush and floss so many times. He at least had his phone in his pocket, so he decided to text Rei to ask what was going on.

**Makoto** : Rei, Nagisa suddenly showed up at my apartment, do you know anything about this? (16:46)

**Rei** : I have no idea. Good luck, Makoto-senpai. (16:50)

Finally, after about half an hour, Makoto decided it was safe to come out. He opened the bathroom door and made sure to be as noisy as possible on the way to the living room. He found Nagisa sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. Nagisa seemed to be wearing one of Makoto's cardigans; the sweater he was wearing when he arrived was nowhere to be seen.

“Mako-chan, what took you so long?” Nagisa asked innocently. He stood up and walked to Makoto, wrapping him in a hug. Makoto realized it was the first time they had hugged since Makoto’s summer break, months ago. He returned the embrace, enjoying how Nagisa hugged with his whole body.

“You’ve gotten taller,” Makoto said fondly. And it was true; Nagisa could now rest his forehead on Makoto’s shoulder.

“I’m almost as tall as Rei-chan now,” Nagisa murmured. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Makoto absently stroking Nagisa's back. Nagisa stretched and grabbed Makoto’s hand as he pulled away. “Now, come with me, Mako-chan.”

Makoto let himself be led into his own kitchen, where he was greeted by streamers and paper stars hanging from the ceiling (Makoto didn’t want to ask how Nagisa managed to reach). On the center of the table was a dense-looking chocolate cake with a cat drawn on top in green icing. Again, how Nagisa managed to bake a cake in under thirty minutes was a mystery, but there was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink that certainly hadn’t been there before (and that brown stain on the wall was new, too). 

Nagisa was capable of a lot, when he put his mind to it. It was actually pretty impressive.

“I know it’s not actually until Tuesday, but…happy birthday, Mako-chan,” Nagisa whispered. Without a word, Makoto wrapped Nagisa in another hug. Makoto was glad that Nagisa was still shorter than him- he kissed the top of Nagisa’s head and buried his face in Nagisa’s soft blond curls. Nagisa sighed contentedly and rubbed his face against Makoto.

“The cake looks delicious, Nagisa. Thank you,” Makoto said. Nagisa’s face lit up.

“Let’s eat!” he cheered. “And then we can go get dinner! I have a list of restaurants that I want to visit. Have you been to the cat cafe? Do you think Haru-chan can come with us? I know he's an old man and likes to go to bed right after lunch, but I wonder if he could make an exception for me,” Nagisa babbled happily as he sliced the cake. 

It was still warm. It was one of the most satisfying things Makoto had ever eaten. But it was probably more than just the cake.

***

 

Several hours later, Makoto woke up with Nagisa’s face buried in his armpit. Makoto was still full from multiple helpings of cake and dinner from various restaurants on Nagisa's list. 

The pale glow through the window suggested that it was too early to wake up for good. Makoto simply enjoyed the presence of Nagisa’s arm and leg draped over his body and the tickle of his wild bedhead against his bicep. Nagisa’s shirt (which was really Makoto’s shirt, because of course Nagisa “forgot” to pack pajamas) had ridden up past his bellybutton and his socks (Nagisa had notoriously cold feet) were uneven.

 As much as Makoto loved fudgy chocolate cake and being dragged around Tokyo by his boyfriend, this sight would definitely be the highlight of Makoto’s birthday.


End file.
